Decisions
by writer80
Summary: Being stuck in a controlling relationship is never easy, but what do you do when you never realized it was even a problem. Aaron has always promised a life for Bethany. Yet after a new babysitting job and meeting Nash Grier Bethany has to decide between staying with Aaron promising her a future, or following her heart for Nash. Decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Glistening leotards and bright neon lights. Who would have thought me Bethany Kook would be sitting in front row seats at 'Dancing with the Stars.' Let's get real. I was not there for the dancing. After weeks of an over jealous boyfriend and more fights than I could count on two hands, I needed a break. I guess it was a bit of a bonus that so many celebrities were performing. The lights dimmed and music began as a young boy took centre stage. He had greased up hair and decked out leather clothes. I became hypnotised by their fluency. As the dance came to a close I felt the vibrations from my phone. 1 new text message. Aaron. I turn off my phone stopping myself from reading the message. Today was about me. No one else but me. Ever since my sixteenth birthday and the drama that came along with it, he has become so controlling and manipulative. Some days I don't know why we are still together. What am I saying. I am so ungrateful. After everything he has done for me and my family. My phone vibrates again. 2 new messages. Aaron. What was I thinking. I pick up my bag to go and begin my walk to the bright green exit. As I sit on the wooden seat outside the arena, my head in my hands contemplating what I had just done.

 _ **Sorry everyone for the short chapter. This is but an intro! Chapters will be updated as regularly as possible. Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I take 3 deep breathes before I realise I can still get back before he notices I was ever gone. I pick up my bag for the second time today and begin to walk to the bus stop. My phone starts to ring. It's Aaron. It's okay it's okay. I answer the phone.

Aaron: Where are you Beth. Why haven't you answered my texts. We have talked about this.  
Bethany: I'm sorry, my phone's been playing up.  
Aaron: How could you be so ditzy. You had me worried.  
Bethany: I'm sorry  
Aaron: You still haven't answered my question. Where are you?  
Bethany: umm I'm just in my room.  
Aaron: Really your room. That's funny Beth because I was just up there a minute ago, and I didn't see you.  
Bethany: Your at my house?  
Aaron: Not anymore.

He hanged up. I dropped my phone as my hands shook. I could not control them.  
" You dropped this."  
I look up to see a boy. Oh no what would Aaron think if he saw this. I'm such a bad girlfriend.  
"Um do you want your phone."  
"Oh yes sorry."  
I grab the phone back from the stranger, noticing the smashed screen.  
"Are you alright. A girl like you shouldn't be out here alone."  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" He says looking at my still shaking hands. "You look a bit shaken up"  
"No, I'm fine." I fiddle with my fingers hoping he will go away. He doesn't he just stands there looking at me.  
"Do you want to make a call? Your phone looks a little broken."  
"No thank you. I'm just going to walk to my bus."  
"Here let me walk you down."  
"No, I'm okay." I say a little too fast. Aaron was right. What I was thinking going out without him. Now I'm completely vulnerable. The boy looks at me again.  
"No really I'm walking this way anyway." He says it more like a demand than a request so I give in, hoping it will be easier this way.  
We walk for what seems for hours, constant small talk filling the awkward silence.  
"Hey my uncles a technician, maybe he could fix your phone for you. Can I have your number and I will text you the details."  
"I don't really know my number" I lied.  
"That's okay here's mine. Text me and we can sort out a plan to get it fixed."  
He reached out for my hand and before I knew what was happening he wrote his number.  
"Text me, okay" He says while leaving.  
If my heart wasn't racing before, it most definitely was now. How was I suppose to get this off before I got home?  
Oh no home. I was so distracted by that boy that I missed my bus.  
"Ay Beth get in."  
It's Aaron, how did he know I was here? I should have known he would have found out. I open the door of his black BMW sitting down in the passenger seat.  
"So how was the show?" He says smiling down at me.  
"Good" I nod. "It would have been nicer if you were there."  
"Really" he sighs while slowing down to park his car. Something is wrong.  
"Yeah" I whisper.  
"Because according to your mum I was with you tonight." He begins to raise his voice. "You had two tickets Beth. Two tickets. So who did you take then."  
"No one." I say looking at my hands  
"I'll ask you one more time Beth, who did you take then?." He had become louder and louder.  
"No one, I promise no one." I start to fiddle with the promise ring he gave me.  
He lurched for my wrist, pulling it towards his face. His eyes connected with the black marker on my hand.  
"Really Beth?" He laughs "You've reached this level now? I always knew you were dumb, but I never knew you were a slut. Though, I guess it is in the genes."  
"It's not what you think." I whisper  
"Did you say something?" He asks  
He slowly dropped my hand down as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear  
"I'm only saying this because I love you Beth. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Very few guys out there are like me. They won't protect you, support you or take care of you like me. I do my very best to shelter you from what guys are really like, because I don't want you to ever go through that. And hey, look at what we've got." He smiles taking my hand "We'll have that big white wedding you've always dreamed about, we will have two beautiful children. And we can name the girl after your mum, like you always wanted. Just think about it Beth, we'll move to the countryside near your grandparents and grow old together. Don't you see Beth, we have a future."  
"Yeah, I guess we do." I smile  
"Now, how about you tell me about the number?"  
"It's the number of someone who can fix my phone."  
"Aw, when did my Beth get street smart?" He says holding my hand  
I smile up at him.  
"Do you want to give him a call now then? How will I text you if your phone's not working?"  
"Ok." I nod as he connects his phone to the car's Bluetooth  
I type the number into his phone as we listen to the constant ringing, until eventually he picks up.  
"Hello? It's Hayes."

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment as I take it all on board! More chapters coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

With his arms around my waist, he guides me to the door. Mum sees us through the window and let's us in.  
"Come in." She smiles "You must be freezing."  
We all sit in the living room as mum begins to make the coffees.  
"So how was the show you guys?" She asks sitting down on the couch across from us.  
I cover my face with my coffee, embarrassed by the whole situation. Aaron notices.  
"I really enjoyed it. I'm just bummed that I forgot about it. All this school stuff has been weighing on my mind recently."  
"That's ok dear. You know that we're all so proud of you, missing the start of a performance is no big deal. Did you enjoy it sweetie?"  
"The dancing was great." I nod  
"She's quite tired." Aaron says "Do you mind if I take her upstairs?"  
"Thank you." Mum smiles  
He leads me by my hand up to my room. We both sit on my bed.  
"Thank you so much for coming tonight." I say looking down  
"You know I'll always be there for you." He smiles placing a kiss on my forehead  
As the door creeks open I see the small tufts of his messy blonde hair. My brother always had a messy bed head he was a Kook after all.  
"I had a nightmare Bethany." He says walking closer to us dragging his blanket.  
Aaron opens his arms, letting Charlie sit on his lap. He doesn't even flinch as Charlie wipes his face into his t-shirt. He's going to be an amazing father one day.  
"It's ok bud. I promise it wasn't real. How about I give you a piggyback ride back into bed." He says taking Charlie back to his room. I sneak over to Charlie's room and peak through the crack in the door. Charlie's tucked in with Aaron beside him.  
"So Charlie how would you like to be the ring bearer at my wedding?"  
"Your getting married?" He looks up his eyes filled with wonder.  
"One day. When I'm a bit older."  
"Who to?"  
"Your sister of course." He sounded so sure when he said this. As though it was happening tomorrow. I always loved that about Aaron. How he was so sure of himself. It was although his future didn't create him but he created his future.  
He began to tuck Charlie in and I knew that was my que to leave. I tiptoed back to my room and snuggled into my duvet acting like I have never left.  
He leans up against the door frame smirking at me from afar.  
"What are you smiling at?" I say trying to hold back a laugh.  
"I should ask the same to you" he says walking over and lying down next to me. He looks to the ceiling as he fiddles with a piece of my mossy brown hair.  
"I scored an interview today. It's for early admission."  
I sit up and give him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you. We have to celebrate as soon as we can. AARON MILLER IS GOING TO COLLEGE."  
"Beth" he laughs "you are going to wake your brother."  
"Oh right, Aaron Miller is going to college" I whisper this time. We both begin to laugh.  
"So on the topic of celebrating, its our second anniversary this weekend. And I have a surprise planned so keep the date free."  
"A surprise? I will have to keep the date free then." A knock on the door interrupts our conversation.  
"Aaron dear it's your mum on the line, she is just wondering when you will be home."  
"Tell her I'm on my way now. I better get going Beth, don't want my mother worrying."  
"So I will see you tomorrow?"  
"Yip I'll pick you up at 9, don't forget this weekend."  
"I won't" I say as he kisses my forehead goodnight.  
"Goodnight Beth, goodnight Ms Kook"  
"For the last time Aaron call me Rachel." My mother looks down at me.  
"Quite the gentlemen isn't he."  
"He sure is Mum."  
...

Aaron knocks on what I hope is the right home.  
"Hi I'm Aaron are you Hayes?"  
"Sure am. Come inside my uncle is just down the hallway."  
Aaron grabs my hand tight making sure I'm okay. I smile up at him. He really is such a good boyfriend. We walk through Haye's corridor until we reach the living room and see a middle aged man.  
"Hi my name is Greg. He says with an outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Greg. " Aaron says shaking his hand. "Beth you give me your phone and sit down in the kitchen next to Hayes, while me and Greg speak business." I walk to the kitchen and see Hayes eating a massive stack of pancakes. He wipes his face to try to get rid of the golden syrup round his mouth.  
"You want some." He mumbles with his mouth filled with pancake. I go to say yes but then stop myself remembering what Aaron told me about staying thin. So I shake my head.  
"So that your boyfriend in there."  
I nod.  
"That's too bad I was hoping you were single."  
I begin to blush and quickly look at my hands. What a crazy thing to say.  
"You don't talk much do you ?"  
I shake my head. He looks at me and smiles.  
"Well then I'm gonna make you talk. I'm about to ask some questions that you cannot answer yes no maybe. Let's have a good Ol chat. You ready." He says filled with confidence.  
"Okay." I whisper.  
"There we go it's already working. Okay what is your dream? What do you want to do in this life? What do you want your impact in this world to be?"  
I guess he wasn't joking with the big questions. Luckily I know the answer off by heart. "I want to go to a big university and get a degree in children's healthcare. I then want to work in a children's hospital and assist children everyday. Can you imagine everyday going to work knowing your making a difference. You get to assist these children that need a sense of joy in there life and you get to give it to them. Hearing the little laughs and seeing there toothy smiles. Nothing beats it."  
He looks at me his mouth wide open. "Who knew, all I needed was to mention children and you would be off. That is so cool you have such a beautiful passion." He then looks at me realising something. "Wait here." He runs upstairs. I guess I already scared him off. Who can blame him after all I did kind of rant a bit. He returns but this time with a little girl next to him. I smile down at the little girl. She must be around 5.  
"Hi sweetheart" I say looking down at her "Whats your name?"  
"Skylynn" she says beaming up at me. Her little brown eyes remind me of Charlie. "Girl do you want to come see my room?"  
"Her name is... wait I never got your name! I'm terrible."  
I just realised I never introduced myself. "That's okay, my name's Bethany and I would love to see your room Skylynn."  
"Oh wait before you go I was wondering if you were interested in a job." I raise one eyebrow. "Depends the job."  
"Well because of the holidays Skylynn is off school as well. All you would have to do is watch Skylynn from 9 till 4 every weekday. Make her lunch and just play with her. The pay wouldn't be much but I was thinking..."  
"I would love to. " I interrupt.  
"Awesome." He says looking relieved "Well work starts Monday then."  
"Can you come to my room now." Skylynn looks up at me clearly bored. "Sure".  
Me and Skylynn play hairdressers as she finishes what I think is a braid, as Aaron storms in. "I told you to wait in the kitchen." Aaron is clearly upset but then he sees Skylynn behind me and he smiles. "You made a friend Beth?"  
"Yeah meet my boss."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. Sorry it was a bit slow but things are about to get really interesting. Stick around for more chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I finish curling my hair, as I begin to decide what to wear. I know Aaron will want me to wear a dress that he brought me, but they all make me feel uncomfortable. It is his night though, and I think it will make him happy if I wear one. I slide on the red dress he constantly brings up, knowing it's his favourite. I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. The first thing I notice is the deep V neckline of the dress, and I am quick to grab a scarf, even at the risk of being prude. Though I doubt that will happen. My eyes trail down to the end of the skirt, ending much higher then I would like, to the point where I am scared to bend over. Then there's the mid section. It seems he always buys me dresses a size too small. Or maybe I'm just a size too big. Either way, the mid section is unpleasant, but I can live with it for one night.

As I walk downstairs, mum can't help but gasp at the fact that I'm wearing a dress.  
"Wow, Aaron has been such a good influence on you. My little Bethany has become a real lady."  
"Thanks mum." I say looking down and playing with my scarf

 ***Ding Dong***

I pick up the present as I answer the door.  
"Hey." I smile up at him  
"You look gorgeous in that dress." He sighs pulling me in for a hug  
"Thank you." I say  
"Ms Kook, I just wanted to inform you that there may be a glass of champagne with the meal, is that OK with you?" He asks turning to my mum  
"I trust you to be responsible."  
"I won't let you down. You know how much I love your daughter."  
I blush at his compliment.  
"Well, you two should be off now." She smiles as we make our way to the door and get in his car.  
As we pull up to a red light, Aaron hands me his gift. I open the box to reveal a charm bracelet.  
"Aaron I love it, it's so pretty." I gush  
"I knew you'd like it. Put it on."  
I do as he says. My wrist starts to sag from the weight of the bracelet. I think I'm not use to wearing jewellery. I then hand over my gift. At the next red light, he pulls open the paper to reveal the framed picture of us from our first date at the ice ring, and the two tickets to go back which are slipped in the frame.  
"I remember this day." He smiles "Look how little you were."  
As we pull up to the restaurant and find a park, he turns to me.  
"Are you sure you want to wear the scarf?"  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
"It's just that you might look silly if everyone else in there is wearing necklaces and stuff. You're probably better off wearing nothing."  
"Ok, maybe you're right." I say slipping the scarf from around my neck  
"There we go." He smiles as he leads me into the restaurant  
"Reservations for Miller." He says to the man at the desk  
"Right this way." He says showing us to our table  
The champagne is already in glasses as we take a seat.  
"Now I'll just need to check your ID again Mr Miller."  
He reaches into his wallet but rather then pulling out a card, he hands the man a $50 note, and he walks away.  
"Drink up." He smiles tapping his glass with mine.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask watching the man as he slides the $50 note into his pocket  
"Nothing I would want to concern you with on our anniversary dinner." He says holding his drink up again "To us."  
"To us." I smile taking my first sip of the champagne

The rest of the night consists of more champagne being bought to our table, and more cash being handed over. My head is spinning as Aaron asks for what must be our third bottle tonight, though I don't remember for sure. He smiles over at me.  
"I'm not thirsty anymore." I say as the waiter places the bottle on the table  
"It's our anniversary Beth, enjoy yourself." He smiles pouring me another glass  
I stay silent, knowing I shouldn't drink anymore. As he hands the waiter yet another $50, he turns to me.  
"You know I spare no expense on you." He smiles "I love you."  
"I love you too." I smile taking a sip  
I place my drink down, but have trouble picking it up because of what I can only assume to be my drunk state.  
"I think it's time to go." Aaron smiles asking for the bill  
He puts his arm around my waist as I stumble to the car, Aaron too, having trouble walking straight.  
"I don't think either of us are able to drive." He says  
"What should we do?" I ask looking up at him  
"There's a hotel right near by. I think we should walk there."  
"Ok." I nod, not even thinking to ask how he knew.  
We both stumble in giggling, the woman at the front desk giving us a weird look.  
"Reservation for Miller." Aaron smiles  
"That room is over a couple of hundred sir. Can I see some ID?" She asks without even looking up from her screen, like she is thinks it's a prank  
He slides his card across to her  
Now she looks up, surprise filling her face as she hands us the key.  
"Have a nice stay." She says, still in shock

"Did you see her face?" Aaron laughs as he unlocks our room  
"You didn't have to do this Aaron." I say walking in  
"I told you Beth, I spare no expense on you." He says locking the door behind us  
He walks over and takes my hands, leading me towards our king sized bed.  
"I love you so much Beth." He smiles  
He leans in and kisses me softly, before I can even tell him the same. He puts his arms around me, mostly holding me up and still, so I don't stumble and fall. The kiss quickly deepens though, as he begins to slide the strap of my dress off my shoulder. I pull it back up, unsure of what he was doing. He slides it back down again.  
"C'mon Beth." He says pulling away slightly "It's our anniversary."  
I quickly catch on to what he wants, but know, even in my drunk state, that this is not what I want.  
"Just relax Beth." He says kissing me again, sliding the other strap off, so my dress is barely holding up  
"I-I don't think this is a good idea." I say pulling back a bit  
"Beth, look at everything I've done for you tonight, and you won't even do this one thing?" He says kissing my neck  
"I don't, I just, I think maybe..."  
"C'mon Beth. I'm about to go off to college. Don't you want me to have something to remember you by? Something really special?"  
I don't want him to leave me. He could get any girl, and I mean really, who could I get? But I still don't want to do this. I'm not ready. Not tonight.  
"Please, not tonight." I say, tripping over myself slightly  
"Hey hey hey, I got you." He says smiling down at me, as he holds me, stopping me from falling  
"Thank you."  
"But if not now, then when?" He asks  
"M-maybe later. And what about protection?"  
"Later I'll be in college Beth." He says raising his voice "Surrounded by girls, who are my age might I add. What then? I've done a lot for you and your family Beth, and have never asked for anything in return. Do you think you could stop being so selfish for once and think about what others want? We don't need protection Beth, it's your first time so you can't get pregnant. Unless it's not your first time?" He looks at me now with anger.  
"No you would be my first it's just..." I drop my head down  
"You know I love you Beth, and I would never do anything to hurt you. Don't you trust me?" He asks lifting my chin up to look at him  
"More then anyone." I answer honestly  
"Good." He smiles unzipping my dress fully  
"I- I just, I just don't think I'm ready."  
"Do you love me?"  
I mean I do love him don't I?


	5. Chapter 5

I run to the bathroom and hold my own hair back. How can I let mum see me with a hangover? After everything, she told me about waiting for the right time I just went and blatantly disobeyed her. I have completely broken her trust. I look down at the thin white robe I was wearing and begin to cry. I never wanted this. I feel so naked and alone. I curl up into a ball in the bathroom corner, as I place my head in my knees. How could something that was meant to be so beautiful, make me feel so dirty. I pull out my phone to see six missed calls from my mum, along with many messages. I can't even look at them without feeling guilty. The bathroom door cracks open and I see Aaron standing in the doorway. "You're such a lightweight." He says laughing at me assuming I'm upset because of the hangover. He walks over and sits next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders. "What am I going to do with you Beth, you drank so much last night." He begins to laugh and I try to join in, but it just sounds awkward and uncomfortable. I don't think he notices, though. "By the way, I booked the hotel for another night." I move away suddenly as I become scared of the thought of spending another night with him." "Babe?" he looks at me questioningly. "Sorry," I whisper looking up at him. "It's just... what is my mum is going to think of this whole situation. You know after what she went through." I begin to fiddle with my fingers. "Is that what you're worried about? We did nothing wrong Beth that's what people do when they love each other. Your mum didn't love the men she slept with, she was a... Look it was just different." He pulls me by my hand into a forced hug. I no longer felt safe in his arms. I pull out of the awkward embrace and tell him I need to use the bathroom, implying that he needed to leave. He walked out clearly hurt but I needed to be alone. I start reading through the texts from my mum, and I begin to realise there is no way she can know I spent the night with Aaron. So I ring Emma.

Emma: "Hey Bethany, everything okay?"

Bethany: "I spent the night with Aaron." I blurt the words they feel so unnatural on my tongue.

Emma: "No way! Bethany what if your mum finds out?"

Bethany: "That's actually what I am calling about. I need a cover story and fast."

Emma: "Just say you stayed the night at mine because it was closer to the restaurant and Aaron didn't feel up to driving. Then if she asks about the texts say you weren't getting them."

Bethany: "I don't know if I will be able to lie to my mum, though."

Emma: "It's okay I will ring her now and say you can't talk because you are sleeping. You come over now and stay until your hangover wears off and then I can drop you home."

Bethany: "Thank you, Emma." I sigh "What would I do without you."

Emma: "I don't know what would you?"

We both laugh as I hang up. I stand up to see my face in the bathroom mirror. There are wet mascara stains running down my face along with my hair being a mess. I walk out to see Aaron holding a pile of girls clothes. "I bought these for you," he says handing me the pile. "Thanks," I say awkwardly. I walk back to the bathroom to change, only to have the bra 2 sizes too big, the T-shirt tight and skimpy and the shorts barely covering my bum. But I guess anything was better than that red dress. And it was nice of him to think of me. I brush out my hair and clean my face removing all evidence of last night. I walk out to see Aaron slipping a condom into his pocket. He notices I saw it. "You look so good babe," he says beaming "Everything fits perfectly." "Really?" I say looking down at myself. "Definitely, you look hot!" I blush from his suppose complement. Why do I feel so uncomfortable around him? "So I was thinking how about we continue where we left off last night. I have protection." "No," I say a little too fast and a little too loud. "I mean I have to get to Emmas now. Could you drive me." "We wouldn't be long," he says his eyes pleading. "Maybe later, I really need to get to Emmas." He looks upset but he grabs his keys and walks me to this car. The car ride was long and awkward with the radio being the only thing getting me through. I was so thankful to see Emma waiting on her front porch, as she ran and engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" Emma beams "It's been too long." I smile up at her. "Where are my manners come inside Bethany. Bye Aaron." She says closing the door behind us. I watch Aaron awkwardly walk back to his car, but for some reason didn't feel bad. "I've made coffee it's down in my room. You interested?" "Definitely." I follow Emma down the narrow hallway and flop down on her bed, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and start to spill and when I finish the room goes silent. "Am I over thinking this?" I whisper. Emma starts to fidget with her jumper. "I don't think its as bad as you think. He clearly loves you, look at everything he has done for you look at everything he has done for your family. He wouldn't have done all this if he didn't love you. I think your just a bit uncomfortable because it's your first time. Don't stress too much and try to relax next time have fun." "So I'm just overreacting?" "Totally." She says leaning in for a hug. I couldn't have been happier to have a friend at that moment. I guess Emma was right. This is what people do when there in love after all.


	6. Chapter 6

I knock on the door to see a smiling Hayes.  
"Come in." He says closing the door behind him "Skylynn is upstairs and the frantic woman running around is my step-mum Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth runs over and pulls me into a hug.  
"Hey, you must be Bethany. I'm Liz, Skylynn's mum. Sorry to be rushing around but I'm running late for work. Here's some spare keys, and help yourself to any food in the cupboard. Emergency contacts are up on the fridge, and Hayes should be able to show you around the house. Thanks so much for this." She says rushing out  
"Here, let me give you a quick tour of the house." He says  
Hayes shows me the bathrooms, kitchen and Skylynn's room. He looks down at his phone.  
"Oh so sorry, I just got put on an earlier shift, but I think that's all you need to know. Have you got any questions before I leave?"  
"No. I think that's fine. Thank you."  
"All good. You have my number, just give me a call if you need anything." He smiles running out the door  
"Bethany?" I turn and see Skylnn standing at the top of the stairs  
"Hey Skylnn, are you hungry?" I ask putting my bag down next to the couch  
"Yes, I haven't had breakfast." She says walking down to me  
"Let's grab something then." I say walking into the kitchen, her following close behind "What would you like?"

"How's school going?" I ask as we sit and eat cereal at the counter top  
"It's boring, but lunch is fun."  
I smile over at her, as I hear a car which seems too close to be coming from the road  
"Stay here." I smile over, trying to keep her calm  
I walk over to the front door as the lock clicks. I do the only thing I can think of and push all my weight against the door.  
"What the heck?" A husky voice says  
"Who's there?" I call  
Instead of a reply, I feel a shove against the door and I fall to the ground.  
"Nash!" I hear Skylnn call as she runs to hug the tall dark figure  
As he reaches down his hand I go into shock. There's literally a guy in the house that I'm meant to be watching and hugging the kid I'm meant to be looking after.  
"Do you want a hand or..." He asks trailing off  
"Who are you?" I ask picking myself off the ground.  
"You must be the new babysitter." He says running a hand through his hair awkwardly.  
"This is my brother Nash and he comes and sees me every day when mum and Hayes leave."  
He flashes me a quick smile, before sending Skylnn up to her room.  
"I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Nash, and you are..."  
"I'm Bethany. I think there has been a bit of a mistake. I have no idea who you are? Should I know who you are?"  
"I'm Hayes brother, he has told me a lot about you. I'm sorry I know this is a bit sudden me just showing up and all but I promise i'm okay." He says giving me a slight smile.  
"Why didn't Hayes tell me about you then?" The room goes silent as he seems to be weighing his options. "Look, I'm going, to be honest with you. I threw this party at my house when Dad and Liz went on holiday. It honestly was only meant to be small. But the word got around about the party at school and then a whole lot of people showed up. Alcohol became involved and a small party wasn't small anymore. Long story short, the neighbours called Liz about the noise. She found out about the party. So now I have to stay with my mum. And I'm not meant to be here..."

"Wait then what is the point of coming back here? "  
"Nothing you have to worry about." He says walking into the kitchen  
"Can I come down now?" Skylnn calls from her room  
"One minute." Nash yells back "Look, just please don't tell my family."  
"I don't feel comfortable about this."  
"All I'm asking is that you just don't bring it up. If they ask you tell them the truth."  
I look up at him and I see the need in his eyes. And I don't know why but I feel myself nodding my head. "I'll keep your secret."

We all sit upstairs and play our 3rd boardgame in utter silence with Nash glued to his phone. Small talk only lasts so long. I look at the time on my phone only one more hour of work. "Wait, Nash what time do you leave?" "Oh yeah I should probably leave you know."  
"Okay then." I say "See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah." he waved at me "nice meeting you Bethany."


	7. Chapter 7

Things are still a bit awkward with having Nash in the house, but I've started my second week of work and still love it. Routine started to kick in, feed Skylynn, clean the kitchen, then Nash usually arrives. Skylynn's mum is off to New York on a business trip for the next week, since she took Hayes with her I agreed to stay the week and watch Skylynn. I set my suitcase down and see the bright yellow sticky note posted on the fridge. "Thank you so much, Bethany, you are a lifesaver, there should be enough food in the fridge and cupboard if not there is 60 dollars in the tin by the television. If there is an emergency you can call me but I'm sure you will be fine. I have set up a sleepover for Skylynn for tonight as you may have realized she is not home, so tonight you have the house to yourself. If you could just keep the place clean and give it an overall vacuum I would much appreciate it. Thanks a lot. p.s. your room is upstairs next to skylynns. I check the fridge and see all the Tupperware containers filled with Elizabeths delicious cooking everything from lasagna to casseroles to stir fry to spaghetti bolognese. I close the fridge and lug my suitcase up the stairs. I open the door to smell of musky aftershave and hints of sea salt. It was like being at the beach but next to a teenage boy slightly addicted to lynx. There were posters of Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin plastered across the walls as well as a few photos. I put my bag down next to the bed as it clicks. This must be Nash's room. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. How would Aaron feel about me staying in another boys room, especially since it was hard enough for him to let me babysit the week here, the only reason he did let me stay was when I told him Hayes was going with his mum. I guess I didn't have many options. Anyway, it's not like Nash is here. I go back downstairs and start the oven up greasing a tray before placing Elizabeth's lasagna in the oven. Closing the door. I sit down on the couch and open my laptop, I can finally catch up on Friends. I put in my headphones and begin to relax for the first time in a while.

I wake up and Friends is still playing through my headphones. I must have fallen asleep. Wait the lasagna! I rush to the kitchen expecting to find smoke and an extremely burnt lasagna. Instead I walk into a cleaned kitchen, an empty oven and single slice of unburnt lasagna waiting on the bench. Did I do this in my sleep? Surely not. Is someone in the house? I grab the rolling pin out of the first drawer. I begin to slowly walk up the stairs. Just as I reach the final stair I hear a thud outside and as I turn all the lights suddenly shut off. I try to stay calm but I can hear someone moving in the house. I am not alone. I see him. At least I think he's a him and he is in my room. I begin to run, I can feel myself panicking but I need to get out. I run down the stairs making a b-line for the front door. I hear him after me, I hold the rolling pin tight. I reach the door and grab the handle. He grabs my arm, I begin to scream. I hit the arm holding me with the rolling pin. He yells.

"Wait, Nash is that you?"

"Who else would it be? Why did you hit me like that?"

I open the front door to let light into the house. Nash is holding his arm.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything. You just grabbed me in the dark what was I suppose to think?"

"That the guy you see everyday while babysitting has arrived home?" He clutches his arm again.

"Let me look."

He reluctantly released his arm. I take my phone out of my pocket and shine a torch. Its already began to swell. I touch it lightly and he winces. "Nash, I think its broken. We are going to have to go to A and E."

"Anything is better than in here I guess."

We begin to drive, now there is two police cars and a fire truck a couple houses down. A power pole fell and now the whole street has no power. Nash put in the address for A and E into the nav set. Estimated 30 minutes. Seems bearable. He plugs his phone into the aux chord and all of sudden Don't go Breaking My Heart by Elton John blares through the speakers. Nash rushes to pause the song, his cheeks became rather pink. I tried to hold back a laugh but failed. He turned and looked at me laughing as well. "What, don't you like Elton John?" He presses play on his phone and turns the car stereo right up. He starts to sing along "Don't go breaking my heart" he sings full force. Then in a high pitch girls voice he yells "I couldn't if I tried." I can't stop laughing. "Nash, stop I am trying to drive" I say through tears.

"I can't stop till you join in. It is a duet after all."

"Nash I'm driving. I don't sing"

His singing becomes louder and with the car top open people are starting to stare.

"OOOOOOOOO NOBODY KNOWS IT"

"Nash not while I'm driving!"

"Sing just once and I promise ill stop."

I think about singing and then I see my phone light up. Its Aaron calling. I turn down the music and Nash looks at me, and then my phone.

"Do you want me to get that?" He says reaching for the phone.

"No" I say rather flustered pushing his hand away. "Just leave it."

Aaron finally hangs up and the phone stops ringing. The car was quiet after that.


	8. Chapter 8

After arriving at A and E Nash went to the front desk to fill out his details, well I found us a seat to begin the long wait. We sat in silence for what felt like hours until he turned to face me.

"Who rang you in the car before" he says looking at me. I stare at my feet.

"Oh, that was Aaron..."

"Are you guys close?"

"Yeah, we have been dating for a while now."

"Thats nice, you know you could have answered the phone. I wouldn't have minded."

"No no no, he is quite protective."

"How do you mean?."

"Well you know. He just doesn't want me hanging out with other guys. He just cares about me and all."

"Sounds like he might be a little jealous. And fair enough."

"Oh no no there is no way Aaron is jealous. He could truly get anyone. I mean he is going to college next year and... anyway really he is not jealous."

"A girl like you, I wouldn't worry about those college girls." He laughs.

"Nash to room 12B"

Nash gets up and leaves. If only he knew Aaron. The one person that has nothing to be Jealous about. I look at my phone again. I should ring him back. I walk outside and make the call.

"Beth why didn't you answer me?"

I try to think of a good answer. I know can't say I was driving because he will wonder where I am.

"Sorry I fell asleep I didn't here it."

"Sleeping on the job? Thats rather lazy of you. Anyway thats not why I was ringing. I got the letter today. Its finally official. Harvard is accepting me for early admission."

"Yeah thats great, I am so happy for you." I always knew he would get into Harvard so I truly was not that surprised.

"Really? Because you don't sound that happy."

"No I am, really. I've just got a lot on my plate right now."

"What, sleeping? Honestly Beth, sometimes it feels like you don't even care. Do you know how big of an achievement this is? You might not understand, all you have is your babysitting job, but Beth, a little support would be nice. Especially seeing how much I supported you."

"I'm sorry." Trying to keep my voice steady

"You know, you say sorry a lot but I never see a change. You might think you're some big shot now you're earning a bit of money from this babysitting job, but I think you need to remember how much money I support you and your family with. I could have anyone. You offer me nothing."

I wipe tears from my face.

"Call me back when you give a stuff." He says hanging up

I take a shaky deep breath in and wipe away whats left of my tears. I turn to walk back in and see Nash already standing at the door, I don't know how much he's seen. He opens the door, and walks towards me.

"You alright? I saw you on the phone, but I didn't want to interrupt. Rough call?"

"I didn't support him, I didn't care, even after everything he's done for me I couldn't do the right thing. He got into Harvard and all I said was 'I'm happy for you'. He was right, he's always right." I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my jumper

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"He's always there for me, always, and the one time I needed to be there for him, I couldn't. I wasn't." I mumble fiddling with the promise ring he gave me

"Who is this anyway?" he asks gently

"Aaron." I whisper

Nash went quiet, until I hear him start talking under his breath.

"I don't know you that well, it's only been two weeks but I don't think you should be with someone who makes you feel like this." Nash's voice returns to normal as he says "Anyway, my arm's been put in a cast, the power's out, we should go do something fun."

"Well seeing as I'm the only one who can drive, I guess we should." I say putting on a smile

"Great, off we go."

"I really enjoyed myself today." Nash says as we walk back in through his front door

"Yeah, I had a great time too."

He flicks the light switch, and the power's back on.

"Are you staying here tonight?" I ask

"Ah, yeah I was planning on it, but I didn't realise mum had left you house sitting. But if it makes you feel uncomfortable..."

"No no, its fine, it is your house after all. I'll just sleep in Hayes' room."

"Awesome. Goodnight Bethany."

"Goodnight Nash."

 _ **Hope you really enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking!**_


End file.
